My Dearest Lady
by lcloopez
Summary: Turns out Arthur's quite the romantic. Gwen finds a love letter and a suspicious parcel in her cottage. Super cute, if not a little cheesy.
1. Love Letter

**I have just read some of John Keat's famous love letters to Fanny Brawne, and they got me inspired. I might continue this if there's any interest. Enjoy.**

**Love Letter**

Gwen got home at about ten, to find amongst a new vase of fresh wild flowers, a note with the red and gold royal seal and her name written across it in scruffy calligraphy. She unrolled it quickly, her heart beating ferociously in her chest. It was Arthur's hand.

She did not know what to think, was too scared to guess or hope or dream. Whatever it was it was abundantly clear he had tormented himself over it. The ink was blotchy and smudged in some parts. She noticed with a giggle that he had crossed out his simple greeting of just "Guinevere" with the more elaborate "My dearest lady". _Lady_, she scoffed to herself. How simple it all would have been if she had been born into nobility or him into a nice peasant family. She shook her head. There was no point pondering what ifs. Settling her racing mind and curious heart down, she began to read her letter.

Guinevere,

My Dearest Lady,

You know by now that I do not possess the talent of expressing my sentiments as eloquently as Merlin. For this reason – that you deserve the finest eloquence that I cannot provide - in the past I have commissioned him to write you notes signed by me. But I feel I cannot let you go on another day without telling you the truth and in my own words.

Firstly, you must know that I am under no illusions. I know this will hurt both of us. My head knows that what I want most can never be but that does not stop my heart from hoping and dreaming. Secondly and far more importantly, you are quite simply the most magnificent and sweetest creature I have ever beheld and I am in love with you, Guinevere – a deep, selfish love. I care not for my responsibilities as Crown Prince, nor as a son or a warrior, my only duty is to tell you that ever since that first kiss, I swear day by day you have captivated me. All my todays are spent reliving that day's splendour, and though I have never dared speak it before let me tell you now how much I love you and admire you and desire you. I never believed in love before I met you – I never knew what such love you have made me feel was. Guinevere, I only have to hear of you and my heart pounds in my chest as though it is trying to escape, trying to flee my wretched, unworthy body. I guess that's because it no longer belongs to me, it belongs to you.

You are beautiful, much more than you realise. When you are around me my thoughts never sway; you always concentrate my whole senses. And when you are not nearby, you remain on my mind constantly and I imagine you in your cottage, sitting at your table in that purple dress that I like so much. You have become part of my consciousness and without you I cannot function, I cannot be.

Your sensible and reserved nature becomes my enemy when I try to determine the intensity of your feelings for me. I can never be sure, and it pains me to be so uncertain. Either way my affections will never cease and I anticipate in torment your response to my declaration. Have mercy on me, Guinevere, and if you love me fully and completely meet me tonight in the rose garden at midnight. Wear your best dress.

I love you.

Arthur

Gwen slid onto her bed, brown eyes soft with emotion. It took a moment to catch her breath. _He loves me. Arthur loves me. _She cried at the wonder of it - that _she_ could be loved so passionately and so purely by a man – a beautiful angel of a man no less. She reread it again, and again.

_Wear your best dress_.

Her dazzling smile faltered a little. She was currently wearing her peach dress, her newest one, though after a hard day's work it was covered in stains. She would wear the lilac one, she decided, rereading the part where he said how much he liked it_. __That purple dress that I like so much_. She twirled round her small cottage, giddy with delight. If she had caught Merlin snooping through the window, she probably would have blushed in embarrassment. She didn't though, and Merlin, satisfied the message had been so joyously received, silently dropped his master's second gift at her doorstep. He knocked and disappeared magically before Gwen opened the door.

Her hair was messy from her celebratory jig, and her face flushed from her excitement. Still, her grin widened as she found the new parcel.

She opened it up in the kitchen and gasped.

_A wedding dress...?_

**Hope you liked it. Review and thanks x**


	2. Midnight

**Thanks for the reviews. They really make my day xx**

**Midnight**

Gwen stared dumbfounded at the beautiful gown. Her experience as a seamstress had taught her to appreciate a good dress; this one was exquisite. The silk mix fabric was smooth to touch and shiny to the eye. There was golden embroidery, fine pearls and little jewels sewn throughout the bodice. The colour itself was ivory but the shade had a mysterious opal sheen that made it reflect all kinds of colours in the light. It was extraordinary.

She searched for a note but there wasn't one. She knew who it was from however; only royalty could afford a dress of such detailed craftsmanship. She hoped he had not spent too much.

Her heart swelled thrice it size when she slipped the delicate fabric over her head and admired herself in her mirror. It fit perfectly like it was made just for her. She fixed and pinned some flowers in her curly tresses. The effect was that of a flowery halo which was fitting because she looked heavenly. Finally, she wrapped her lavender shawl around her shoulders and stepped into the cool midsummer night to meet her Prince.

"She's going to be here any moment. _Hurry up_. I told you to scatter those petals along the path so she can follow them. Get a move on."

At that instant, Merlin clumsily tripped over his own limbs, blowing out the candles he had just lit and dropping the rose petals all over his master.

"Oops." He looked up from Arthur's feet with an anxious look. Somehow he didn't think Arthur would find his clumsiness amusing today.

"What is wrong with you? Can you do anything right?"

Merlin got up and turned to his master with a smile, infuriating him further. "Okay, I'm going to allow you to speak to me like that tonight because I know you're stressing out and that's understandable. Proposing is a pretty nerve racking thing to do-"

"_Proposing_?" Arthur scoffed, finger combing his hair. "I'm marrying her. Tonight."

"What?" Merlin spun around, his eyes wide. When Arthur had insisted flowers were simply not enough this time and that he would compose his own love letter, Merlin had suspected Arthur was planning something especially special for Gwen but he hadn't expected this. "Is that wise?"

Arthur frowned so he rephrased his concern. "You know that _I _fully approve of you guys being together but your father... well, he doesn't, does he?"

"He doesn't have to know. Nobody has to."

"Forgive me, Arthur, but you're the _prince of Camelot!_ Your marriage is the political event that other kingdoms plan their social calendars around!"

"My wedding you mean. There is a difference between a wedding and a marriage. Weddings are all show, all spectacular - an excuse for the people to celebrate. Marriage is the love and union between two people. One day, I shall give Gwen and my people a _public_ celebration, but for now – I want it to be just about us, about her. You know, a _private_ ceremony for a humble bride."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh at that. "There was nothing humble about that massive dress you had me deliver!"

Arthur looked around quickly. "Hush, will you? Have you got the necklace?"

"Uh..." He fiddled in his pockets.

Arthur's head shot up. "Don't even joke about it."

Merlin rolled his eyes. An impatient and nervous Arthur was insufferable – even more so than usual. "Yes, I have the necklace."

Arriving in the garden, Gwen took great care to observe how the silver moonlight cast shadows across her lovers handsome, proud features. It made his skin almost luminescent and his normally golden crown of hair more like silver. He was gorgeous like a Greek statue; her heart always faltered when she took the time to admire his beauty properly. He had his tall, broad figure leaning against an apple tree. She coughed quietly to let him know she was there.

He stepped out of the trees shadow with a beaming smile on his face.

"You came."

"I'm not sure why," She teased, stepping closer towards him."I guess I was led by love."

He blushed, his cheeks reddening. Gwen giggled. He was only ever bashful around her. He peeked up through his thick lashes to admire her; he was not disappointed. She looked like an angel in that dress. He could not believe his luck.

"I got your letter."She smiled, softly and held his hand. "I feel the same way about you."

"Do you really love me?"

She studied his anxious expression and realised she didn't tell him often enough. She would have to start. "Of course I do. Would I be here if I didn't?"

He took a deep breath. "Then marry me."

"Arthur –"

"Right now, right here."

"This is crazy –"

"Is it crazy for a young couple in love to want to spend the rest of their days together? I love you and you love me, isn't that reason enough?"

She looked at him, her eyes warm but her expression pensive. She had dreamed of this before, and every time it had ended in a nightmare. She caught a glimpse of something glistening in his hands.

"What is that?"

He cleared his throat, and opened his palm to reveal the amethyst necklace - his wedding present. Her jaw dropped. Arthur watched her expression intently and grinned.

"Surprise"

He clasped it around her little neck. It suited her like he knew it would. "This was my mother's – the only trinket I have of hers - and I vowed never to part with it but to my wife."

She held the gleaming amethyst pendant in her hand and felt spoiled. Once she was able to tear her gaze away from the sparkling heirloom, she looked up to find Arthur staring adoringly at her.

"Yet you have parted with it now." She whispered, wishing he didn't have such a dizzying effect on her.

"Yes, to help you see."

"See what?"

"How much you mean to me."

"We cannot marry, Arthur; you said so in your letter. We're just a dream, not to materialise."

His eyes darkened as he willed her not to protest. She tried to escape his stubborn gaze, but she couldn't and, in truth, she didn't want to. When she looked at him she felt exposed and it was a wonderful feeling to let all her barriers come crashing down. She didn't do it often; she could not trust any other. "I'm frightened of the consequences. Of your father, what he would do."

"My father is not to be feared, only pitied. He is a miserable old man whose blindness to love and beauty is the result of hatred and prejudice."

"He would kill me." She saw Arthur suppress a shudder."Probably never forgive you either."

"As my wife, you will have my complete protection. I would never let him hurt you."

"The court will not accept a common maidservant for a Queen."

"You are ill to sell yourself. You are the loveliest person I've ever met." _And wisest, kindest, most captivating_... his list continued mentally. He stroked her bright pink cheeks. She was adorable when she was embarrassed - far too modest for her own good. "I'm not flattering you. I'm telling the truth, you are the noblest person I've ever met."

"How can you be certain that this is the right thing to do?" She whispered.

"This –", he placed her palm over his chest and she felt his frantic heartbeat, "- is what makes me certain."

Gwen had never felt more loved in that moment. _This whole night is surely a dream_, she thought as his pretty eyes bore down into hers. _This is the stuff of fairytales, not real life_. Her lips twisted into a playful smile, "You're making it very hard to resist you, Arthur."

He knelt before her and took her hand, kissing it. Her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of his lips.

"Then don't."

**Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Marriage

**I'm not happy with this chapter but I've got A Level exams all this month and I'm probably not going to get the chance to update for awhile so I wanted to give you one more chapter to savour till then! Thanks to all who have left lovely feedback – it is much appreciated. **

**Marriage**

"I'll _never_ marry –"

Uther looked up from his desk to his steely-determined son. His expression was as soft as possible but his features were old and severe. The heavy bags under his eyes were as haunted as the strange smile distorting his face. He leant back in his chair, admiring his defiant son who stood near the window, watching life pass by.

"So most young men say, especially those who have many beautiful woman at their beck and call. I understand that. I too once feared settling down; forsaking my freedom was difficult -"

Arthur swallowed, feeling queasy. He felt like he was treading on eggshells. He had married Gwen last night and he was quite certain his biggest concern as a husband was not a loss of freedom; it was his ability to give Guinevere the utmost tenderness, gentleness and kindness that she deserved. Still, he nodded.

"But there comes a time when a man has to put someone else before him."

Arthur watched her in the courtyard, chatting animatedly to Sir Leon. She glowed, radiant with happiness, and her joy filled his heart with the same emotion. His tall friend towered over her and it made Arthur smile that someone so physically tiny could have such immense presence.

_Merlin followed behind his friends walking with swinging entwined hands up the steps of the temple. They were teasing one another. Gwen shot Arthur a sweet but playful grin. "So you knew I'd eventually say yes then?"_

_Arthur smirked back at her, gesturing to himself. "Of course. How could you say no to this?"_

_The priest had been Merlin's recommendation. Swayed by golden coins he had stayed in the temple, preparing it for their arrival. In fairness, he had done an excellent job. The marble shone and cream flowers lined the altar. All this was lit by the flickering candles in the grand chandelier and the starlight shining through the stained windows. He was curious about the mysterious couple wanting to marry in the midst of this June night. There was something magical about this pair, something extraordinary, almost holy in the glances they exchanged as they said their vows. He recognised the young blond man from somewhere but he couldn't work out from where. The brunette bride was bright eyed and gloriously happy; indeed he thought they were a very handsome match._

"_Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other," He began his last prayer in his deep, melodic tones." Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you." The bridegroom raised his gaze to meet his shy brides' at that moment. He seemed to like that vow. "May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years. May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth"._

"Arthur. Come away from the window and get your head out of the clouds, I'm trying to discuss something ... delicate."

He reluctantly twisted in his chair to face his father.

"Now as a man of two and twenty I do not think it unreasonable for you to be married off to some nice noble girl. In fact it's the perfect time."

Arthur smiled. He knew it was the perfect time - that was why he married her. And it had been perfect. _She_ was perfect.

"For this reason I have made the effort of inviting several princesses from the neighbouring kingdoms. You are to choose one and return my effort by proposing to whichever one takes your fancy."

_No can do_, Arthur thought, loathing the idea of having to entertain spoilt, gossipy young ladies when he could be at home, with his wife. Home was now defined by wherever she was. They had spent last night together in her cottage. He loved that place. It was cosier than his massive chambers, and everything smelt of her. Gwen had described it as their love nest; the place they had fallen in love and now made love. His cheeks flushed.

"_Would you like some tea? I'll make us some." Gwen bustled around her tiny kitchen as soon as they arrived back from the temple. Her eyes were bright and her breath caught in her throat. She was married and to the man of her dreams. It felt too good to be true._

_Arthur watched her, with an amused smile spreading across his face. She was nervous and adorable in it. He noticed her trembling little hands. He walked up to her and kissed her shoulder, where the ivory dress straps had fallen, exposing her smooth skin. She stilled at his touch._

"_Relax, Guinevere."He soothed, leading a trail of sweet kisses along the arch of her neck, telling her again and again how much he loved her until she went floppy in his arms, sighing with unadulterated love. She raised her head and joined her lips with his._

"Are you listening to me?"

He looked up, with all the innocence he could muster. "Of course."

"Good, so you understand that you will not disappoint me again, will not disobey me. I'm giving you leverage now to choose out of many. I realise choosing a specific princess like Elena was too much pressure."

"I will try, Father." _Not_.

"Remember, Arthur, you have a duty to your future kingdom to take a wife and have heirs. If you don't you will not just be failing me, but also Camelot and the Pendragon dynasty."

Arthur held up his hand as he arose from his seat. This meeting was over. He'd had this lecture numerous times before. "I know."

He was about to cross the threshold when an idea struck him. "Father, I've heard reports from my knights that there has been trouble brewing along the border. I was thinking of travelling there for a few days, to make sure everything is okay."

"Where on the border?" Uther was back in business mode.

"Nevaeh, a town to the south."

Nevaeh was a beautiful countryside settlement with a sacred hot spring, acres of flowery fields and a grand population of just a few. It was possibly the most unlikely place in the whole of Albion to be a cause for concern but Uther did not know this.

"Will you be taking the knights?"

"Just a small party." Not an outright lie. A party consisting of his wife and himself was still a party, however small. And he was a knight.

"Very well." Uther waved, dismissive. "Just be back by the day of the ball."

* * *

><p>Gwen came in to find yet another note on her table. Her heart fluttered in her chest like a frantic butterfly trapped in a net. All day she had longed for Arthur's presence but she had been so busy preparing for some ridiculously frivolous ball taking place next week and he had been in meetings all morning and training all afternoon. Her heart dropped somewhat at the short length of the message.<p>

_My sweet lady,_

_Just to inform you that your presence in the castle will not be required for the next few days. Neither will mine – we're going away._

_Love, Arthur._

And so her aching heart sprung back to life.

**It's not as I planned but I hope you like it anyway. The next chapter will be much better, promise! I'll continue with it as soon as my exams are over. Thanks again.**


	4. Nevaeh, Part I

**Nevaeh, Part 1**

**Finally finished my exams (and drunken celebrations!). Thanks for your patience and I really hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. I'm not very good at writing action (I'm more a squishy old romantic as you can probably tell, aha) so I've skimmed over it in this chapter but there will be more attempts at it in upcoming chapters. Still editing so excuse any poor English. X**

"Arthur?"

Guinevere wrapped her arms tighter around his waist, burying her face in his back as she watched cautiously through one eye the dense, foreign landscape whizz by. She swallowed. The pounding of the horses' hooves were beginning to give her an almighty headache. The uneven path Arthur was riding on too made her stomach squirm. She hoped she wasn't going to be sick now she finally had her husband to herself for the weekend. She sighed quietly. That would be just her luck.

"Yes, Guinevere?"

Arthur himself was completely oblivious to her discomfort. He was used to riding for long periods on rough terrains. He forgot it was almost an entirely new experience for her. Most of Albion was experiencing a late summer heat wave and though in the current climate, the last thing either of them needed was extra body heat Arthur couldn't help but relish the sensation of her coiled around him. He could feel her face pressed up against his back, muffling her voice.

"Are we nearly there yet?"

"Not quite. Another hour or so."

She responded with a groan, so low that had she not been only millimetres away from him he probably would not have heard it. He slowed down a little and glanced over his shoulder.

"Do you need rest?" he asked with a suppressed smile. Gwen was not one to openly declare discomfort, to complain. She did not like to appear ungrateful. Her little groan of exasperation amused him no end. It was quite out of character.

She could only nod into his back and close her eyes, focusing on the scent and soft touch of his skin - though even the pleasures of his muscular build were not enough to distract her unsettled stomach. Arthur slowed the horse down and rode her into a shaded, leafy enclose of red poppies and little blue wildflowers. He could hear a spring with its tranquil water droplets trickling into a well nearby.

Gwen, to his surprise, did not wait for his hand to get her off the saddle. Instead she jumped off herself and followed the splashing sounds of the well. Arthur followed her to the sight of a beautiful natural fountain of glistening water which she completely emerged herself in.

She always surprised him. It was part of her charm, he was sure of it. He knew to always expect loveliness but in which form he could never tell.

"Having fun?" he chuckled, leading the horse to the edge of the stream so it could refresh itself. "You do realise you have no other clothes to change into – you will have to continue our journey soaking wet?"

Gwen smirked at him. "I will dry in the sunshine. I think it's the heat that's so exhausting me."

He shook his head and planted himself under a trees shade, watching her intently. The water had made her dress go several shades darker and stick to her shapely form. Her curls had been freed from a loose bun and now, weighed down with the weight of water, hung down her back in loose dark waves. It was a sight to make any man tremble, let alone a man madly in love with her.

"Will you not come in?" she shouted.

He didn't have a chance to respond as out of the bushes suddenly jumped a stranger. Gwen elicited a short scream as the bandit dressed in all brown came rushing towards her. She ran out of the stream but her wet clothes were so heavy that they slowed her down.

"Guinevere!" Arthur screamed, reaching for his sword and ready to attack. As he ran to her rescue, the terrified horse ran into him, knocking him out stone cold.

"Arthur? Arthur? Are you okay?"

His eyes tried to flutter open but they remained clamped tight in an abyss of darkness. He concentrated on the angel's shrieking voice. He could feel her small, warm hands all over his face.

"Open your eyes for me, Arthur."

Following the sweet angel's directions, it hurt his eyes at first but as they came into focus, he could suddenly make out the blue sky and the clouds above him, until finally he found himself staring up at the most beautiful face he could ever imagine. Familiar brown eyes, pretty plump mouth.

"Oh, you're lovely, you are." He said his voice woozy like he'd been on the cider.

Gwen couldn't hold back a giggle as his hands wandered up to cup her face in overt admiration.

"You are." He said again, tracing her cupid's bow and reaffirming what Gwen had suspected.

"Arthur, my love, I think you have concussion."

Arthur snorted stubbornly, pulling his lips into an adorable pout. The kind of pout Gwen would expect from a little boy, not a grown man, let alone the future sovereign of Camelot. She ignored the niggling in her stomach as she tended to his forehead.

"I don't. I'm perfectly fine" As soon as he uttered it, he knew it was false reassurance. Remembering the situation he sprung up urgently to survey both her and his surroundings. "Are you okay?"

Gwen smiled a little at his protectiveness even in his bewildered state. "I am fine, Arthur. It's you I worry –"

"What happened to me? Why am I wet?" He demanded pulling his hand from his slick forehead.

Gwen transferred her gaze way from him; trying to hide her amusement. This would infuriate him. "We were attacked by a masked bandit. You got out your sword and were coming to defend me but you got knocked out by the horse –"Arthur groaned."- You fell here and I fought the bandit off though I'm afraid he took our bag and our picnic. You're too heavy for me to drag out of the sun so I've been splashing you with water from the spring to cool you down." At Arthur's confused face, she couldn't suppress her snicker as she stroked his forehead in her lap. "You're still a little red though."

"Wait, you what?" Her words sank into his consciousness slowly. She_ fought_ him off?

Gwen couldn't wipe the smile off her face as this nugget of information registered with Camelot's finest knight._ He_ was protected by a _woman_?

"I need to bottle up your bravery and prowess and feed it to my knights. Heck, even give some to Merlin. God knows, he needs it more than anyone."

Gwen whacked his shoulder with a stern look though humour twinkled in her eyes. Arthur bit down on his lower lip.

"Or perhaps you didn't use fighting spirit." Gwen arched her eyebrow."Maybe he took one look at you and was so smitten he'd do anything you asked just for a smile."

Gwen laughed, cheeks flushing though she was far too relieved that he was awake and well to be embarrassed. "You over flatter me, Arthur. But I'll let you believe that if you prefer."

"It's a much more probable account of what happened because we both know women can't fight."

Gwen just gave him a reprimanding look and he grinned back unashamedly. He loved winding her up.

"You're forgetting that I'm a bla-"

"-blacksmith's daughter!" he finished her sentence for her and she laughed. He leant up, despite his sunburn, and kissed her on the nose. "Guess I'm lucky to have you around to protect me then, my warrior Queen. I might just make you a knight when we return home."

"Perhaps, we should move out of the blazing sun now you're conscious."

"Hmm, perhaps we should." He said but made no action to move, apart from to pull her closer against him. "Though, if I'm as red as a steamed lobster at least I'll be less recognisable."

They both burst into chuckles.

"It might be slightly humiliating though when you turn up to that ball." She said, anticipating a sullen change of tone. He acted strangely whenever she approached the subject which in turn made her suspect he was hiding.

Clearly the knock to his head had pushed the cagey anxiety out of his mind as he responded with a laidback and unaffected smile."Yes, it might be useful in putting off shallow princesses. Most don't want a husband if he's bright red, do they?"

Her face fell as she sat up and looked away. "That's the purpose of the ball - to find you a wife." She said quietly, hurt evident in her voice and her glassy eyes.

Arthur sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "Why do you do this to yourself?"He whispered, wiping away her tears as she rested her face against his shoulder.

"I don't know." She whimpered."I knew it would happen eventually but... I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Look here", Arthur clasped her face in his hands and kissed her all over. "You have nothing to fear. There is no competition. I love you. You're irreplaceable to me."

"I know that, of course I do – it's just- I don't know. I have this anxiety and it won't go away."

"You're too honest, that's all. This secretive nonsense is too much for you. It's difficult for me too but one day we won't have to hide it anymore, I promise. And this weekend you have me all to yourself and it doesn't matter who knows it. In fact –"

He stood up and she gave him a watery smile as she looked up at him."What are you doing?"

"This is for you" he whispered, and then he raised his head, his hands and his booming voice to the heavens."I, ARTHUR PENDRAGON OF CAMELOT, AM COMPLETELY IN LOVE MY WIFE GUINEVERE!" he shouted with a crazy grin.

Gwen laughed. She'd never seen Arthur so blissed out and playful. It seemed the further from Camelot they got, the more chilled he became. Either that, or he really had banged his head hard.

"Now where's that horse? Bandit infested forests aren't our planned destination."

"I think the commotion and trauma of crashing into you scared her off. She's probably back in Camelot by now." She joked as he took her by her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"So we are stuck in bandit infested lands with no horse, no luggage and only each other for company?"

"I'm afraid so."She shot him a wide grin; the one she reserved only for her husband. The one that made him know how much she loved him.

Arthur gazed at her appreciatively until she began to blush. He stroked a stray curl from her eyes and bought his mouth flush against hers. "Oh well, It could be much, much worse."

Walking in direction of the sleepy village of Nevaeh and completely absorbed with one another, the sickening newlyweds didn't notice the lurking presence in the bushes who had served witness to every word and display of affection exchanged. That very person, who was now under no illusion that that young man was indeed the prince, and that glowing young woman, of no status or rank, none other than his secret wife.

**Dum dum dum! Who's the peeping tom spying on the newlyweds? What's up with Gwen? Find out in Part 2! LOL, I know I'm a freak. Thanks for reading xx**


	5. Nevaeh, Part II

**Nevaeh, Part 2**

**This chapter basically lays down what I'm suspecting will be the main plot of this story (unless I completely change my mind!). Hope it makes sense! Written in haste so please excuse any mistakes x**

"Sister, it appears you were right."

Morganna entered the dark den she shared with Morgause with a swirl of her billowing cape and hood. She had witnessed the scene of imprudent lovers; faces she was fiercely familiar with no matter how she tried to block them out. They had grown up together. They were people she had once loved, whose faces still arose in her dreams... well, rather, nightmares. Morganna's heart had ceased of its capacity to care ever since the moment Morgause had entered her life, seizing her from the safety and warmth of her existence in Camelot, from the clutches of good into the realm of evil.

The woman in question raised her blonde head slowly, her eyes still slightly aglow from a spell she had been perfecting. She gave a discreet nod in greeting. "You mean you ever doubted me? Of course I am right."

Morganna nodded sagely then her grin widened into an infuriating smirk as she moved her head towards her sister, black locks intertwining with blonde. "Who would have thought it? That bringing down Arthur could be so easy? I couldn't have planned this better myself if_ I_ had _enchanted_ them."

Morgause smiled at her sister, her eyes now normal dark brown. She tucked some of Morganna's hair behind her ear, amused by her excitement.

"Now I will return to Camelot and enlighten dear Uther of just how far apart he has drifted from his son – that his only son betray him so cruelly and marry a servant girl."

"No."

Morgause placed her hand over her sisters. Her expression was dark.

"What are you saying? This is just what we need to turn Uther against Arthur and tear them both apart."

"If you go to Uther, do you think he will listen to what you have to say? You too have betrayed him and although you were once dear to him you have now lost his trust. We have to be cleverer about this, sister. More succinct."

"Then how-?"

Her hand shot up to still the words on her lips. "We cannot be seen to be involved. Arthur must fall by his own hand. And his fall must be swift and less forgiveable than yours."

Morganna arched her brow, a frown forming on her red lips. It was strange how evil, that which made others ugly, made her all the more fascinating and alluring. When evil seeped into her features she was never more beautiful or scary.

"If it is Arthur himself who reveals his own betreyal to his father then it will be a different matter altogether. We need to rid both Uther and Arthur in one master stroke."

"And how will we do that?"

Morgause smiled a sinister smile as she twirled a lock of dark hair in her fingertips. "Use your imagination. You are quite sure Arthur would never betray ... what's her name?"

"Guinevere." Morganna spat out the name. Every name from her past caused her bitter heart to diminish further; forcing the jagged edges to cut her, pulling the wound further apart and rubbing it in salt. "Yes, I am quite certain. He has loved her quite desperately for many years now and if I'm forced to say one good thing about Arthur then it would be that he is extremely loyal to those he loves."

"Hmm, then perhaps an enchantment is required." Morgause's eyes glowed as a devious plan formed in her mind. "Uther, in his ignorance, is throwing a ball to find a suitable marriage match. We should create a princess and send her to wreak havoc on Arthur's secret marriage."

Morganna was perplexed. Why her sister had to be cryptic all the time, she had no idea. "But how is ruining their union going to destroy Uther? Surely to dissolve their union would act to please him. We should tell Uther and he will have Gwen executed and Arthur will go mad with grief. Then I can attack him when he is weak."

"Sister, you are too impatient. We don't want Guinevere dead. We want her alive so she can drag Arthur away. If we break up the marriage and thus Guinevere's heart, it will in turn break Arthur's spirit once he is un-enchanted. She will have no choice but to leave Camelot or stay and watch her beloved little prince desert her and cosy up with a new noble girl. She will flee and Arthur, once the spell is broken by her heart break, will follow her like a hunting dog after a terrified rabbit, completely abandoning his duties and his claim to the throne. And Uther will die a lonely man with no choice but to accept you as his heir. For there is only one thing Uther cares more about than his son and that is his family line's honour. The Pendragons have ruled for centuries, imagine his shame if he were the one to discontinue their glorious reign. It is this pride and desperation that made him sacrifice Igraine for a child, we will channel this weakness for our own benefit. On his deathbed he will sign you, his daughter, to be Queen to keep the Pendragon line continued."

Morganna raised her face sceptically. "Deathbed? How far along is the conclusion of this plan?"

"Sooner than anyone could anticipate. The King is weak through illness though, of course, Arthur being on his little escapade has no idea of this."

"But what about... Merlin?"

"_Merlin_? You take an unhealthy and concerning interest in that man, sister."

Morganna's expression was resolute for she had no shame. "He too is loyal to those he truly loves. He will intervene."

"He will not be able to do anything about it. The enchantment lasts exactly five days. It cannot be broken before that time, not by anything." Morgause walked around a table, beginning a spell to summon up the skeleton of their dummy princess. She conjured up dainty ankles and curves to catch the prince's eyes and captivate his heart.

"Give her dark hair, sister. He seems to have a thing for brunettes. And make her as beautiful and charming as possible. The enchantment must look realistic, rational at least to everyone but Gwen. She must be driven away."

"And she will be." She embellished her face with a glorious set of eyes framed by thick long lashes.

"Make her kind and Queen like, as much as I'd love to have her cruel and mean to torment Arthur."

"We are creating a vessel, sister, of which your spirit will embody. The princess' will and persona will be what you make it." She turned to her sister and suddenly pulled her glowing spirit from her chest. She coerced it into the princess' form as Morganna's real body dropped to the floor.

A familiar smirk spread amongst the princess' features. She stretched her arms ahead of her, testing her new body. She turned to her sister with eyes that made your heart melt.

"Now we're ready to break some hearts."

OooooO

"Your majesty! Oh, look Bill, it's Prince Arthur!" the old dear shrieked at the reception, clasping her hands together, a big beaming grin on her face.

"No! No, I'm not the prince -though I get that a lot." Gwen nudged him slightly as he swallowed his pride and shook his head. The old woman's smile downturned as disappointment settled into her features, rendering a bitter scowl.

"Though from what I hear he's a handsome man and I'm supremely flattered by the comparison." Arthur spoke with a teasing glint in his eye as Gwen giggled, rolling her eyes at him.

"Who are you then?"

"Uh, I'm... I'm Merlin."

Gwen stood on his foot as he grimaced that that would be the first name to pop into his head.

He wound his arm around the woman beside him, pulling her close. "And this is my wife, Guinevere."

"You require lodging, then?"

"Yes. Your finest room, please."

The old woman looked across her desk and glanced at the pair's wedding rings. There would be no rumours about her place being dishonourable.

"Top floor. Pay on departure." She gave Arthur the key and sighed. "Enjoy your stay."

"So much for service with a smile" he muttered to Gwen as they walked away, causing her to hush him.

"How could you possibly expect her to smile when you ruined her fun by not being the prince?"

"Well, she could at least make some effort to contain her disappointment."

"Welcome to the real world, honey. When you're not royalty, people aren't so willing to please and impress you."

They arrived at their room and immediately readied themselves for bed. It had been a long, tiring journey. Gwen splashed her face with some water; she still felt slightly peculiar though it had worn off a little since morning. "_Merlin_, could you please undo my dress please?"

Arthur groaned as fiddled with the ribbon. "Will you ever let me live that down? And under no circumstances do you _ever_ tell Merlin about this."

She laughed as her dress fell to the floor. Arthur removed his shirt to reveal his bright red skin, still warm to the touch. He jumped onto the bed and submerged his face in a pillow. Gwen stood beside him freeing her tresses from her bun. "Why did you give my normal name? I may have liked to have had a second identity – Matilda or Beatrix, perhaps."

Arthur rolled over and pulled her onto the bed so he could meet her lips with his own. "I prefer Guinevere."

OooooO

The old bag on the desk looked as miserable as sin.

"Your finest room, please"

The old woman snorted, nibbling on her nails. "Name?"

"Beatrix, princess of Lleh."

She looked up at the mysterious woman and found herself smiling at its smiting beauty. A small heart shaped face was framed with long dark waves, the colour of chocolate, and showcasing a pair of eyes that sparkled like crystals – a beautiful and enigmatic grey colour, eyes that looked deep into you and shook your bones. The old woman looked up, finally with something to smile about. _Royalty_ in her lodgings? Of _Lleh_? Hadn't King Natas of Lleh had three sons and no daughters? Obviously she had heard wrong. Unless she was lying. She searched the princess' face and found it too lovely to ever be capable of deceit. She pushed the thought at the back of her mind and smiled as widely as she could manage. _Royalty_, real royalty was in her presence. Nevaeh hadn't had this much excitement in years. Old Bill would faint. She curtsied enthusiastically as Morganna scanned the room for the golden couple. "This way, your majesty."

**Morganna's bringing a little bit of hell (Lleh) to Gwen and Arthur's heaven (Nevaeh) – can't believe no one picked up on that! Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews, love reading your comments.**

**I'm going on holiday for 10 days and I leave on Thursday night so the next chapter will be a little wait. Sorry xx**


End file.
